A Treasured Blood
by Darkangelsonic
Summary: Sam imprinting on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, Quil imprinted on Claire! Werewolf imprinting is so complicated, but what if Jacob imprinted right a few days before Bella and Edward's wedding, just when he thought his heart was unmendable. Rewritten
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Jacob in his wolf form is trying to run away from everything; he didn't know how far he'd gone, only that his heart felt like it was going to explode; like it was torn up and thrown aside. A picture had appeared in his head as he ran, a seventeen year old girl with pale skin and silky blond waist long hair.

He stops abruptly from his tracks; obviously the picture had distracted him, since it was odd enough a girl like her or any girl for that matter would be out in the forest at the middle of a rainy night. There was one thing that bothered him; her bright blue orbs were looking straight at him despite the distance and the trees that separated them and were in their way. Her eyes were sad and her expression was indescribable, unpaintable even as they kept eye contact for that moment.

They heard a sudden rustle in the bushes that caught their attention. The bushes continued to rustle more violently than before. The girl's eyes focused on the rustling bushes, while Jacob stood still as his nose burned even with the distance between him and the bushes.

He snarled at the bushes, as he narrowed his eyes at the vampire that had come up from the bushes. The vampire had short dirty blond hair and his blood red eyes focused on the girl. The girl flashed a smile at the vampire like she was welcoming him. The vampire boy smirked at her and in a second he had her in his arms; his hands were positioned in a way that escape and resistance is futile.

Jacob had rushed to save the girl without any second thoughts, as the vampire opened his mouth revealing his sharp fangs, but his attention was caught by Jacob's presence and lightly pushed the girl out of the wolf's attack in retaliation.

The second that the girl had looked back at her protector, after hearing a clear and loud snap, his body fell on the ground lifeless. The girl's eyes widened, she was in complete total shock at the moment, unable to move, as the body was just lying there on the cold wet ground.

"Big brother!!" She finally broke out of shock


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

**Darkangelsonic:** I rewrote this because it's not clear. Willow was so right about that. hehehehe here is the newer version and more clearer version. (smiles)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"Big brother?" Jacob echoed in his thoughts just a few feet away from the girl and the vampire

"Dylan!!!" She panicked as she ran over to the vampire

The vampire stood up and cracked his head back to the normal position; Jacob just watched them cautiously as he walked closer.

"I'm fine, Raimie. Don't worry."

"Don't you ever scare me like that!!!" She shot at Dylan as she hit his arm

Dylan had glared at the wolf and hissed at him, as the girl turned her attention to the wolf, Jacob, who had attacked her brother.

"You had no right to hurt my brother, you big jerk!" Dylan embraced her possessively as she talked

"He was gonna bite you and this is the thanks I get?!?" Jacob thought as he growled

"That's none of your business!!!" She shouted defensively

Dylan a bit relieved that the wolf wasn't there to hurt her and his expression had softened a bit.

"I assure you, I wouldn't even if it kills me." Dylan promised Jacob

The girl looked up and pouted. She was kind of disappointed to hear her brother had no intention of turning her into a vampire.

Jacob had a grin on his face, half annoyed and half amused at her reaction. It reminded him of Bella, but still honestly thought it was a cute sight to remember. Dylan glared at the wolf.

"Don't you even think of my sister like that!!!" Dylan scolded the wolf

"Like what???"

Raimie had no idea what the thought meant; she just had to ask while poking Dylan just to annoy him

"Nothing!!!" Dylan and Jacob chorused defensively, almost shouting

"That's creepy." Raimie declared

"You need to go back in town and get your things, Raimie. I'm taking you somewhere a lot safer than here; Aro won't give up until he has you, Raimie."

"I know that. That's why I want you to make me into a vampire so I won't be so bothersome to you and Felix. You two have been trying to suspend that idea from happening… And I know it's getting harder and harder for both of you…" Raimie answered as she peeked on her brother's mind that was practically on the edge just thinking of what Aro had planned for his sister after Aro turns her to a vampire

"Wait… Aro?" Jacob interrupted

"An old powerful vampire who wants to turn me into something like them… For some reason we had still don't know yet." Raimie explained to him

"We don't know why, but if Aro wants you so badly… There is a big reason behind it." Dylan replied, Raimie looking somewhat disturbed

"I won't be able to protect Raimie during the day, Jacob, especially since there's sunlight. There are so many places I can't go… But I think you on the other hand..." Dylan continued as he looked at Jacob

"Oh, no… You don't! You are not passing me to someone else!!!"

Raimie jumped on Dylan from behind with her hands over his mouth and Dylan tackled her in reaction, pinning her to the ground

"Don't do that, Raimie, its dangerous!!! Damnit… I could have accidentally bitten you!!!" Dylan scolded angrily as his eyes turn into a bright blood red

Jacob sighed and nudged the vampire away from the girl using his head.

"Hey—bloodsucker…You might actually bite her." Jacob said irritatedly

"Butt out, wolf." Raimie shouted at him as she tries to stand up; then dusted her skirt

"Jacob's right, Raim… I—I actually thought of—" Dylan didn't dare to finish, but faced Jacob instead

"Hey, Jacob… Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Uh—Sure, I guess…"

"Protect Raimie no matter what." Dylan said with a stern look on his face as if he was daring the wolf to do it

Jacob looked at Raimie, who had been watching them patiently wondering what the result would be. Raimie stuck out his tongue at Jacob as she saw him looking at her; Jacob smiled.

"That's not a problem."

"Are you willing to the lengths of killing me if you get the chance?"

"It will be my pleasure!" Jacob said genuinely and grinned at him contentedly

Raimie frowned at them then as if an invisible kid throwing small rocks at the two teenage boys. At first they had ignored it, but it didn't stop and it became very irritating.

"Raimie, will you stop that, please? You're acting like a child!" Dylan scolded

But the attack didn't let up it. Raimie didn't like the idea of Dylan getting killed. It upset her, obviously.

"Well, I am one!!! And no matter what you say, I still don't like you leaving! The Dylan I knew was never like that! He would always—always stayed by my side, looking out for me, taking care of me and loving me… Now, you're just going to pass me to someone else and to someone who we barely know!!!"

Raimie's voice had betrayed her, her voice was shaking and breaking the whole time she spoke, as her attack became fiercer and more concentrated at Dylan her tears had escape her eyes

Jacob sneaked off to the bushes.

"I'M TRYING NOT TO HURT YOU, RAIM. I promised to protect you, but now every time I'd think of drinking your blood! And Aro… HE IS ASKING ME TO TURN YOU INTO A VAMPIRE!!! I'M NOT RESISTING WELL AND YOU'RE NOT MAKING IT ANY EASIER FOR ME, BY WANTING ME TO BE NEAR JUST LIKE BEFORE!!! I'M NOT THE SAME ANYMORE, RAIM. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?" Dylan shot back at Raimie

Jacob appeared in his human form behind Raimie and embrace her, with his strong arms, securely. Raimie was startled that the attack stopped.

"LET ME GO!!!" She ordered as she struggled

"Will you just calm down?" Jacob whispered at her ear, sending shivers down Raimie's spine

"Let me go, you stupid wolf!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Raimie panicked and struggled even more

Jacob leaned close to Raimie's cheek; she could feel his warm breath on her cheek and his warm skin touched her's, before he gave her a small kiss on the cheek; she blushes in response. Dylan was very disturbed, irritated and restless at the sight; he didn't expect that from the wolf.

"Damnit, wolf!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!" Dylan scowled at him, Jacob grinned it was easy to make this bloodsucker hate him

"No way." Jacob answered teasingly

"I'll reap your arms apart, you wolf!!!" Dylan hissed about to attack the werewolf

"ENOUGH!!!" Raimie shouted

The two suddenly flew from each other and was pinned to a tree by Raimie's powers. Raimie just stood where she was; she didn't know what to make of them. She was confused; one minute they are acting like they're close friends and the next they want to reap each other to shreds.

"This is getting us nowhere." She declared

Silence filled the air; she was absolutely right. They didn't even know how it things had ended up this way; it was just one thing lead to another thing and it got out of hand.

"Put me down will you?!?" Jacob shot at her, breaking the silence

"No, not unless both of you behave." Raimie answered

They were silent again, but after a few minutes Dylan had calmed down, vampires were easily distracted (as Stephanie Meyer had pointed out in her twilight series) and Jacob had nothing to do but hang around, literally, and was now thing of Bella and Edward and the upcoming occasion.

Raimie had been distracted by Jacob's thoughts, filled with unwanted pain and misery as he remembered why he had been running. Raimie ignoring the fact that Jacob was naked pinned to the tree by her powers, looking very seductive. She walked over to him, his head was bowed down and his eyes were glued to the ground; he had his teeth grind together tightly. Her hand reached for his face and caressed his cheek slowly. Their eyes made contact and all of a sudden all unwanted feelings disappear from Jacob.

"Jacob, are you ok?" Raimie asked

Jacob's eyes that were filled with a mix of sadness, pain, misery and hatred changed to a soft stare.

"Yeah… Can I turn into a wolf now?" Jacob asked the girl

Raimie had seen what Jacob had been up to, why he wanted to turn to wolf and why he was there in front of them. He was hurting and he had mix feelings he can't decipher, right now.

"You're running away from everything… I'm not letting you do that. Running is no good, you know..." Raimie answered acting more mature than she was a while back.

"Easy for you to say!" Jacob replied and glared at her

Raimie had let go of Dylan and was now focusing on Jacob. Dylan shared a strong bond with Raimie that allowed him to 'borrow' her powers, so it didn't matter whether he was near or far or whether he had his own special ability or not.

"You don't even know how it feels to let go of something you love so much!" Raimie flinched at his comment

Raimie was completely feeling guilty and tried to look away from Jacob's accusing stare. Dylan stood in his place trying to absorbing every detail of their telepathic conversation.

"Oh, I know. I, myself, haven't learned let go completely… And it's been a year since he's been like that… A vampire and he lived with Felix and the other vampires… He's been away from me all this time… But I would bug him to come home every once in a while. I know what it's like…"

"It's not like we wanted to be like this, it's just we're born this way. But there is no one to point the anger or the hatred at… Why we have such a curse… How come it's only us…" Raimie stated; 'we' referring to both the teenage wolf and herself

"Well, at least you know what you are…" Raimie said very casually it made Jacob just stare in confusion

"Raim, enough. It's still dark; we can still go to town and get your stuff. No one will know we were there." Dylan interrupted, as he realized his sister about to break down

Raimie didn't move a muscle and ignore her brother.

"But I think… We can't go through this alone…" Raimie concluded then let's go of Jacob

Raimie walks casually over to Dylan, while Jacob regains his balance.

"What are you saying?" Jacob manage to say before they had a chance to escape him

"Nothing really. Just that maybe… She's not the one for you and it's her loss. There are still lots of people out there still finding the right person and there's probably a person that's right for each of us. We just have to stay in one place to be found, right?" Raimie flash a smile full of hope

At that moment, Jacob had realized what she was trying to do. She was honestly trying to comfort him. She didn't even know him… Even if he had attacked and just tried to kill her brother… Her twin brother, this girl, Raimie Lockhart is definitely… different. He felt something odd though… Something unusual, but couldn't put his finger on it yet.

Jacob had second thoughts about leaving the two alone and weighed the options. 1 her vampire brother might be tempted to take a bite, 2 this Aro bloodsucker might hunt her down, 3 her brother can barely control himself that he might hurt her, 4 she has trouble written all over her and probably will need help, and 5 the fact that he actually enjoyed irritating the young vampire is a good reason too. So that was it… It's decided…

"I'm coming with you, definitely."

* * *

**Darkangelsonic: **Please R and R. Please? Tell me what you think, suggestions, advice and critisisms are acceptable.


	3. Chapter 3: Lick or Kiss

**Darkangelsonic:** It's come to my attention that I'm not very clear on writing this fiction. Please bare with me. It's my first time writing a fanfic on a real book rather than an anime. Yeah, embarrassing. Sorry again. Please do point out or ask me if something is not clear. (smiles) Please Review.

**sweetfatima: **Thank you for pointing that out. Here is the next update I promised. Just IM me if you want any questions about the story, ok? Please do guide me; I'm sorta new at this.

* * *

Jacob was a few feet away from the twins when he repeated himself

"I'm coming with you."

Raimie looked at her brother eagerly waiting for his decision.

"Sure, just stay away from me, you stink." Dylan sighed, Raimie giggled at this

"Oh, and you think I'm fond of your smell bloodsucker?" Jacob replied sarcastically

"Ok, fine, you two be good little boys and stop fighting will you?" Raimie instructed

"You should listen to yourself, you sound like a mother." Jacob teased

"Then that's good because you two are worse than children, honestly." Raimie teased back

Jacob turn himself to wolf form and the three walked side by side.

"Speaking of mom… Has she talked to you yet? You know she can't ignore you like father does. After all, she gave birth to you." Dylan said

"Since you left it's been really hard. Big brother Daniel was taken away to some world class school… And we're not allowed to talk or make contact ever at least that's what father said. Daniel's been working very hard and he's very stress out as I heard from the maids, but he has to follow mother and father's orders. He can't talk to me openly but… I do talk to him telepathically, sometimes."

"I see, I wonder if they still threaten to hurt you…" Dylan thought

Raimie tensed up remembering the punishment she had been through the past seventeen years of her life. Punishment no other person should ever experience. She looked at her hands and recalled her hands being forced to be dipped in boiling hot water or the time when her father had spank her with a wooden bat whenever Daniel or Dylan wouldn't do as they were told.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to make you remember." Dylan muttered

"Remember what?" Jacob asked

"Our parents…" Raimie started

"They're not very nice, ever since everyone knew of Raimie's powers…" Dylan tried to continue

"They thought of me as a freak. They disowned me and say mean things to me. Dylan and Daniel looked out for me… They knew before anyone else did."

"Yeah, but they're your parents too. They can't just not love you, right?" Jacob asked

"We thought so too, that is until they tried to send her away permanently." Dylan answered

Raimie was feeling a bit queasy now as she remembered and was walking a bit sluggishly.

"Raimie, get on my back we'll get there faster." Jacob suggested all of a sudden

Raimie just nodded and got on his back.

"Hey, Dylan, I'll give you sister back if you can catch me." Jacob announced in his head as he ran

"Hold on tight, Raimie." Jacob told her as they dashed even faster, Dylan was nowhere to be seen but Raimie could still hear his thoughts.

"Raimie, I'll come and get you from that stupid wolf. I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Uh… Ok?" Raimie said to Dylan telepathically

Jacob ran for hours with Raimie on his back and Dylan still trying to catch up to them.

"Darn it! How long am I going to have to chase you two?" Dylan complained mentally to Raimie

Raimie giggled.

"What's going on?"

"Dylan's complaining about how long are we going to run away from him." Raimie telepathically said to Jacob, trying to avoid opening her mouth in fear of getting bugs stuck on her teeth

"But you're alright up there, right?"

"Yeah, just fine. Though my butt hurts, I wish you came with comfy seats." Raimie teased almost tempted to grin but didn't

"Hey!!!" Raimie giggled at Jacob

"We should wait for my brother since the town is not much farther and because he'll be mad if we didn't."

Jacob slows down then holds to as stop.

"If my lady wishes it, so it shall be." Jacob teased as Raimie got off of him

"Oh, shut up, wolf." Raimie rolled her eyes as she stretched her legs and arms out

"Hey, I thought we had developed a connection here!"

"Yeah? I barely know you. I just know you have love problems almost similar to my family problems." Jacob flinched at the word 'love problems'

"Anyway, I bet you I can climb that tree and down faster than you can." Raimie challenge him suddenly

"If I win, I get to do anything to annoy your brother and that includes you being cooperative."

"Sure, if I win, you go to that wedding you've been running away from." Jacob glared at her

"Hey, I'm trying to help. You'll thank me one day." Raimie told him with all confidence

"No matter, you won't win, Raimie."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"Ready, set… Go!" They chorused

Jacob jumped from tree to tree swiftly to get to the top while Raimie hadn't moved a muscle. Raimie sighed and used her telekinetic powers to carry herself up to the top of the tree.

"I'm the first one on top!" Raimie declared just to let him know she had reached the top, Jacob wasn't far behind.

Raimie then lowered herself down, when Jacob had reached the top the branch snapped. Raimie who had just got herself back on the ground looked up just in time to see the big wolf fall, using her telekinetic powers; she tries to break the law of gravity.

"Jacob, when this is over your going on a diet!" Raimie teased as Jacob speed of falling to the ground slowed at an amazing pace

Jacob held a complete stop; his face just inches away from Raimie's. Jacob gave her a small lick on her lips. Raimie took one big step backward before letting Jacob fall straight to the floor face first, while wiping her lips vigorously.

"Ou!!!"

"That's for licking me again."

"What? You rather I kiss you with human lips?" Jacob teased as she blushed

Dylan came just after hearing Jacob's comment.

"Don't you dare kiss her!" Dylan hissed as he was face to face with Jacob

Jacob covered his nose with his paws.

"Man, don't you brush your teeth?!?" Raimie and Dylan rolled their eyes

"Come on then, Raim. We need to get your things from Mr. and Mrs. Zubelle. I had them make you new clothes and some gear that you'll need for the trip."

"What trip?"

"I'm taking you somewhere safer, somewhere a bit far from here."

They kept silent for a moment.

"Don't you think it will be safer if I went alone?" Raimie suddenly burst out

"No." The two boys chorused then looked at each other

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT?!? It creeps me out." Raimie complained shouting at both of them

Raimie took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Look, I have to sneak back to the house. I need to get some things…" Raimie told them

"I'm coming too." Dylan said

"No, it's dangerous if someone saw you, your secret will be revealed."

"I'll go instead. Raimie can just pretend I'm a wolf she helped at the woods or something like that."

"That can work, but YOU keep your distance."

"Sure, sure." Jacob answered in a carefree way

Dylan grunted a small 'fine.' Then the two went off to town to get some stuff.

* * *

**Darkangelsonic: **Please review and ask if you want thing to be clear up, to help me in my writing. (smiles) PLEASE R & R.


	4. Chapter 4: Big Brother

**Darkangelsonic:** Here's chapter 4! Hope you guys like it! I don't own the Twilight series, ok?

sweetfatima: Yeah, I'm planning to add some heat to their relationship. Hopefully, this is enough.

* * *

Jacob and Raimie walked side by side and it had stopped raining. Raimie didn't mind that Jacob was still in wolf form, it was sort of like walking with a huge dog by her side. She giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked through his thoughts

"Nothing really. Oh!!! I just remembered! You lost the bet! We're getting you some clothes so you can attend that wedding!"

"What's with you and weddings?!? And why do you want me to go so bad?!?" Jacob growled

"Because—I would've gone even if I'll be hurt… I mean, because I want the person I love to know that I support him and I want to see him happy…" She muttered sadly

Raimie looked like she was about to cry and her eyes were a bit teary. Making Jacob guilty thinking he had offended her.

"Fine, I'll go. Don't cry, ok?" Jacob sighed as he walked closer and stroking her arm with his cheek

"I'm not crying…" Raimie said defensively and wiped any trace of tears from her eyes

"Yeah… Right…" Jacob sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes

"We're here." Raimie said as she looked at the small cottage which said 'Blacksmith'

"This is your home?"

"No, I wish it was though. Mr. and Mrs. Zubelle would have been great parents…"

Jacob didn't bother to think of a reply. Raimie knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!?" An old, stern male voice said

"It's Raimie, Mr. Zubelle."

The door instantly opened and inside there were to people an old man and woman with white and black hair. They looked fairly Asian.

"Raimie, dear. Did you come to pick up the clothes Dylan had bought for you?" Mrs. Zubelle enthusiastically said

"Yes, and Dylan also mentioned something about some gear?" Raimie politely and sweetly asked

"It's a shame you both are leaving… Especially since you both have so much potential!" Mrs. Zubelle announced

"Maria…" Mr. Zubelle said to his wife, his expression lovingly and gentle

"Yes, it will be a shame that my brother can't continue helping Mr. Zubelle with the blacksmithing…"

Dylan had loved seeing medieval weapons and loved making them with Mr. Zubelle since the twins were young, as Raimie help do house work and make clothes from Mrs. Zubelle, while they hid from their parents.

"The gear—is inside. Come quickly inside and change." Mr. Zubelle said sternly

Raimie nodded.

Mr. Zubelle was quiet aware of Raimie and her abilities and they had always looked after her, after all the twins would always hide in their shop to get away from Raimie's pursuers from time to time. Every time something was wrong, the people would blame her, no matter how little or uncontrollable the bad events are.

"Jacob, stay here and guard the door. I'll just be a minute." Raimie telepathically said to Jacob

He nodded, after realizing he wouldn't fit the door anyway, and lies down on the path way, preventing anyone from entering or exiting. Mr. Zubelle glared at him as he closed the door, but he ignored the blacksmith.

Mr. Zubelle went in his workshop, while Mrs. Zubelle had brought out a big bag pack and a pile new clothes that Raimie assumed were hand made by her. In the pile of clothes, there were a couple of dresses though they aren't too fancy for formal wear, a couple of shirts, jackets, jeans and skirts for her plus a few jeans, shirts, jackets and a tux, formal wear for Dylan and a few accessories.

"Mrs. Zubelle? May I ask on last favor? I have a friend who is going to attend a wedding of his ex… And I was hoping you can make him one of your amazing tux for the event… I wanted to boost his confidence in going. Please?"

"Aren't you pushing it?!?" Jacob telepathically said, as he growled from the outside hearing what Raimie had just said

"No way… We list the bill under Dylan's name and our older brother, Daniel, make sures it gets paid and besides it's the last time that I'll do this!" Raimie telepathically answered back then smiled

"Of course, dear! Anything for you!"

"Thank you so much!" Raimie chimed

"You're such a brat." Jacob snicker to himself

"I heard that! Just for that I'm making the tux a lot fancier!" Raimie telepathically threaten

"Oh, come on, I didn't want to go in the first place!" He whined back

"Raimie, you're gear will be ready in a few hours… About the big wolf outside…" Mr. Zubelle started

"He's a companion, just someone to take care of me while Dylan isn't around." Raimie answered not letting him make any negative notion about Jacob

"I see…"

"Raimie, dear. What are his measurements?" Mrs. Zubelle asked

"Hmm… He's roughly Daniel's size…" She answered thoughtfully

Raimie recalled Jacob in his human for then agreed to herself as she imagined Daniel standing next to Jacob and chuckled. They would seem too similar that they would look like twins!

"A big, tall and strong guy that you adore." Jacob thought while snickering

"Oh, shut up, Jacob." Raimie told him telepathically, as he rolled her eyes

"Ah… So this friend, is he that special someone?" Mrs. Zubelle asked as she started to looked through the ready-made formal wear she had already lined up for Daniel

Jacob snickered as he heard what Mrs. Zubelle had just said about him.

"N-no! Of course not! He's a friend, just a friend looking after me."

"A friend that you love." Jacob inserted, Raimie rolled her eyes

"Hmm? Then what is he like, dear?"

"He's so full of himself!" She instantly declared

"And proud of it!" Jacob added

"He's a nosey and—and a violent know-it-all… and a perverted jerk!" She finished

Jacob snickered; he was all too happy she takes notice of him and even remembered his characteristics.

"And sometimes he can be a lost duck… Just wanting some love…" She muttered, she knew that feeling all too well

Jacob gave a small, soft snarl. He didn't want her to say that.

"Ah… I see. And you see your resemblance? That is why you are helping him."

"Resemblance? No. He was trying to help me and now I guess I'm returning the favor."

Mrs. Zubelle pulled a classic tux from the closet and put it in the bag pack.

"Um… Could you please spare a couple of jeans too? I'll like to give him something for all his troubles... I'm forcing him to go after all…" Raimie sheepishly asked

"Of course!" The old lady replied and put in a couple of jeans too

"Here, you go." Mr. Zubelle came out of his workshop and gave Raimie a short rod

The rod was made of metal but it was no ordinary metal; it was light. Raimie examined the rod's design the edges were solid, it had encrypted dragon on each end and in the middle was an oblong button. She pressed it and it extended to it full size, which was as tall as she was.

"Raimie, dear… That wolf… Is it his?" Mrs. Zubelle asked politely as she gave Raimie the bag full of clothes

"…I guess you can say that, yeah." Raimie thoughtfully answered as she reached for the bag and puts in on her back

"This rod can give a man internal bleeding… So be careful with what you hit." Mr. Zubelle warned

Raimie nodded.

"Tell your brother that metal he gave me for that rod… It's amazing, it's light and hard." Mr. Zubelle commented

Raimie nodded again.

"You both take care of each other, now." Mrs. Zubelle reminded

Raimie nodded one last time. She was getting the feeling she was turning into a bubble-head toy. (A/N: One of those toys that are put in cars and all they do is nod. Sorry don't know how to spell that. Some writer I am. Hahaha) Raimie went out of the door and instantly Jacob stood up in all four… Paws. Raimie gave him a pat.

"We'll visit soon. We'll be going now." Raimie told them with a smile and they left

Raimie and Jacob walked to the gate and saw a man waiting there. It wasn't Dylan but he looked like him but this guy was the same size as Jacob in human form and he looked 21 or 23 years old. It was Daniel.

"Daniel!" Raimie called

The guy ran to her and covered her mouth.

"Shhh… You'll wake up the town! You'll get caught and we'll be in trouble." Daniel whispered

"I can't breathe…" Raimie told Jacob telepathically

Jacob growled at Daniel and he backed away from Raimie.

"Thank you, Jacob." Raimie said to the wolf

"Ok… This is weirder than before. I didn't know you can talk to animals too!" Raimie laughed her brother just referred to Jacob as an animal

"I can't! …H-he's just over protective." Raimie lied

She can't tell him he's a werewolf… For the same reason she can't tell him Dylan had recently become a vampire. He'd be in danger like she is right now.

"You're a bad liar." Jacob thought

"Shut it." Raimie replied to Jacob telepathically this time as her eyes narrowed at her

"Whatever… I just came to bring you your gifts from Grandfather and Grandmother; one for you, one for me and one for Dylan."

"What for?"

"A promise to come back when our parents are gone."

"We'll try…" Raimie answered sheepishly

"A silver necklace with Grandmother's special silver blood ruby ring for you, Grandfather said, 'It has 'special abilities'.' For Dylan, Grandfather's antique one of a kind lighter; 'it burns everything' at least that's what Grandfather said whatever it means. Mine is Dad's Harmonica Grandfather wanted to give him… But he didn't want it, because it's 'magic'… Saying something like it calms the beasts…" Daniel explained taking out each of the presents from his pocket

"You know it's true, right? What our Grandfather says… It's not mumbo-jumbo."

"Of course! I mean you read minds, use telekinetic powers and dream about tomorrow, literally! This is easier to take in!" Daniel laughed

"I love big brother… I really miss you laughing and hearing your voice."

"I miss talking to you too… And now, you two are leaving… I will hear from you both right?"

"…I don't know how…"

Daniel shoved two boxes in Raimie's hands.

"It's called a cellular phone. I've already got your number and Dylan's. His is black; yours is silver. I'll call you, both, tomorrow morning when I go to boarding school again. Meanwhile learn how to use it."

"Alright." Raimie sighed

"It's my gift to both of you."

"Then this is our gift…"

Raimie hugged her huge big brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Daniel smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Jacob was trying to cough up something and it caught Raimie's attention and threw a small rock at him. He was trying to throw up wolf style and Raimie couldn't believe he was so immature. Jacob rolled his eyes and sat down waiting patiently. Daniel puts her down on the ground as she let go of him.

"So how did you know I'd be here?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Zubelle said, 'Dylan came and he looked different' when I came by this morning to pay the bill. That and you're coming to night to pick up things for a trip, so I came. I come home every week only to check on you since Dylan stopped coming home a year ago... Because of them…" Daniel ending the sentence with distaste

Then silence had taken over, just until Daniel had recovered.

"Well… This is goodbye then… Mom and Dad will be thrilled, but they'll be sad to know Dylan went with you. I wish I can come too." Daniel started again

"Yeah… I know they'll be glad…" Raimie sighed

"Their no good parents if you ask me." Jacob mused as looked away

Raimie stared at him; not knowing what to make of it.

"…Daniel, I love you." She turned to his brother again as she remember leaving him behind with THEIR parents

"I love you both." Referring to his siblings

"Good bye and take care." Raimie said as they parted Daniel went deeper into town and just disappeared

"So in the end I don't get to see your extravagant house?" Jacob whined

"Afraid not, since Daniel came to find us... But I can give you something else."

"Like what?"

Raimie patted him on the head.

"I'll give it to you some other time. We have to find Dylan first... These are so heavy."

"Give me a pair of jeans… I'll carry it." Jacob said as if being forced

"Uh… Ok?" Raimie dug into the bag and tossed him a pair of jeans

* * *

**Darkangelsonic: **Please Review! Tell me if this is good or do I add some more heat.


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted Visit

**Darkangelsonic:** Hey guys here's chapter 5 sorry it took me so long my net was busted and I had difficulty in school. I'm really really sorry!!!

* * *

Jacob caught the pair of jeans and ran to the bushes to change back to human for and put on his newly bought jeans.

"I didn't ask you to carry it." Raimie said defensively

"I know, I want to." Jacob replied as he emerged back from the bushes

"…So long as you know."

Jacob grabbed the bag pack and carried it for her and they started walking again.

"I wonder how you would look in that classic tux…" Raimie teased, Jacob sighed

"I bet you'd look super handsome that all the girls would fall in love at you in that party." Raimie exclaimed

"Oh, yeah? Does that mean you'll fall in love with me too?" Jacob teased with a sly grin

"Yeah, you wish, Jacob!" Raimie hit Jacob with the rod in her hand on the arm playfully and Jacob grinned

Raimie laughed when she suddenly imagined Jacob in the classic tux being ever so uncomfortable in it. Something caught her attention and made her to stop on her tracks. Jacob looked at Raimie with a confused expression on his face. Raimie started shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh? Oh… Ah… Um… Jacob? You have to hide… Please?"

"Huh? Why?"

"There's a vampire… Um… It's Felix… He came to see Dylan…"

"And?" Jacob asked with a hint of jealousy

"Well, I don't know how he reacts with werewolves… But he doesn't do well with humans…" Raimie stammered

Jacob brushed her hair away from her face and smiled sincerely and caringly.

"It'll be fine… I'm here to protect you, remember? So don't worry about me... I'm not human you know." Raimie blushed and nodded

_True, he's not human… But I'm still scared of what will happen… _Raimie thought

Raimie pushed the button on her rod and it extended to its full size.

"But just in case… Don't change to wolf, 'kay?" Raimie looked Jacob

Jacob looked into her bright blue orbs and they were sincerely worried and at that point Jacob couldn't get to bring himself to say no. He couldn't even take his own eyes off her; it was like she was his whole world, as if she was everything and it was starting to tear his heart in two.

He's eyes had softened as he traced her lips gently with his fingertips. Raimie felt a good kind of shiver went up her spine and blushed.

"Raimie… I'm glad I came with you. And I think… I'm in love with you…"

"Shut up, Jacob. This is not the time for…"

Raimie was suddenly cut off by Jacob's feverish lips making contact with her soft lips. Raimie's eyes widen in shock; she was so shocked her rod fell from her hand, but saw Jacob frown when he didn't feel her kiss him back. As Jacob was about to unlock his lips from Raimie, Raimie's hands had travelled to his neck and she started to kiss back. Jacob put his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss. Then Dylan and Felix came to where they were, with Dylan leading.

"You idiot!!! Get off my sister!" Dylan hissed

Their lips parted from each other and Raimie faced her brother and Felix who were rather irritated and annoyed. Jacob licked his lips and then smirked in victory. Raimie remained by his side; her hands by her side, while Jacob's hand now remained on her shoulders. Somehow she felt quite secure with Jacob, but didn't know why.

"I got what I wanted and I said what I wanted." He said cockily and received a glare from everyone else

"Leave, please." Felix with distaste

"Oh, shut up, Felix. You're here to take Dylan away again." Raimie mused suddenly very upset as she turned to face the vampire

Everyone went silent and didn't know what to say; everyone knew how dangerous she can be if she wants too.

"And he's not leaving. He's with me." She put her hands on his waist and pulled him closer to her

"Leave, Felix, or I'll make you." Raimie continued

"I won't without Dylan."

"I'm not going with you, Felix. I want Raim to be safe and you can't give me that… Not with Aro wanting to turn her to a vampire." Dylan added

Felix was silenced by the late comment and his body had tensed up.

"The deal was as long as Raim will be safe and unharmed in anyway; I'll be at your service and by your side with no questions asked… So leave, the deal has been nullified, thanks to Aro; I can't be your servant anymore." Dylan said coldly

"You'll just end up killing her if you bit her… She's too delicious for anyone to resist." Dylan thought to himself and Raimie flinched.

"You ok, Raimie?" Jacob asked as he felt her flinched

She looked up to him and nodded before giving him a quick squeeze.

"I'll leave for now. Be thankful I was only asked to fetch Dylan… But don't think it'd be this easy next time when Aro comes around to fetch both of you, Dylan, Raim."

"I won't let you or anyone else hurt Raimie; I'll give you that." Jacob growled at Felix as his grip on Raimie grew more possessive

Raimie scoped up her rod with her foot, kicked it upwards and caught it with her hand.

"Felix, you're not wanted here… Leave." Raimie said sternly as she held up her rod defensively and her hands started to shake in fear

"Raimie, calm down. It's ok, it's all ok." Jacob whispered in her ear

Felix ran towards Raimie and Jacob but Raimie deflected him the instant she knew of his plan to try and bite her.

"LEAVE, FELIX." Dylan hissed

"Alright." Felix said and left without any expression on his face

"He'll be back." Raimie said

"3"

"2"

"1"

And Felix came back with a brown bag in his hand.

"Here… I forgot to give you this." Felix tossed the bag to Dylan

"It's Raim's favorite marshmallow chocolate chip cookies." Felix said as he was about to leave

"Felix… Thanks." Raimie muttered with a hint of guilt

Raimie almost forgot they were friends since Dylan became a vampire and were attacked by a new born vampire; the very same new born that Felix was hunting. Felix end up saving them from sudden death, but Dylan ended up becoming a vampire himself, trying to protect Raimie.

"See you… Hopefully by then you're a vampire already." Felix replied but there was something different in his way of speaking that made Jacob worry, and then he disappearing into the forest

Jacob grunted; then kissed Raimie on the forehead.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT TO MY SISTER?!?" Dylan snapped as he saw what he did

"No way, I love her, deal with it." Jacob told him as he put her behind him

"I'm her brother! Deal with it!" Dylan shot at him

"Dylan? What did you and Felix talked about while we were gone?" Raimie inserted as she stuck out her head from behind Jacob

Dylan's body went stiff and tense as Raimie unextended her rod and put it away.

"Uh—just things—things that happened in the last year."

"Things?" Jacob asked curiously

"Yeah… The time with the Cullens… I helped them with… Their problems before…" Jacob flinched at the mention of the family of vegetarian vampires

"Ah… I see." Raimie said as she stared at Jacob who gritted his teeth together

"I was invited to a wedding you see… Seems Edward was really serious about the girl and is marrying her apparently. So I'm grabbing the opportunity and bringing you there to keep you safe from Aro."

"Awkward…" Raimie muttered as she scanned the floor

"Oops… Did I hurt your feelings, wolf?" Dylan meant it as pay back for the wolf and grinned

"I'll bite your head off!!!" Jacob growled at the vampire

"Not if I bite you first!" Dylan showing his sharp fangs

"I knock off those teeth of yours; let's see if you can still bite after that!!!"

"Want to start a fight?!?"

"Want to make something out of it?!?"

"DYLAN!!! JACOB!!! STOP IT!!! JUST STOP IT!!!" Raimie shouted at them

"Sorry." They chorused sheepishly

Raimie crossed her arms and started go on her way.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jacob called as he jogged to her side

Dylan just walked up to them. Raimie pouted and Jacob loved looking at how cute Raimie was, like that.

"We said we were sorry, Raim. Can't you forgive us? If you don't forgive the wolf that's totally fine! But…"

"Why you!!!"

"Guys… You're starting again!!!"

"Sorry…" They chorused

"We really am this time." Dylan said

"No more fighting?"

"No promises." Jacob said almost instantly, Raimie pouted again and he grinned

"But we'll try." Dylan said as he glared at Jacob for thinking about his sister

Raimie's stomach started to growl.

"Someone's hungry." Jacob said and laughed

Dylan passed the brown bag full of cookies from Felix to Raimie.

"It was meant for you anyway."

"I'll go and hunt something to eat. You shouldn't eat that!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Raimie asked curiously

"B-because!!!" Jacob tried to reason as he blushed

"It's from Felix…" Dylan translated, since Raimie didn't understand how a guy's mind work despite getting to read into them, and laughed while Jacob growled at him for reading his mind

"Don't worry so much, Jacob. It's safe." Raimie reassured him as she popped one in her mouth

"Hmmm… Delicious." Raimie told them, Dylan frowned as he looked over to Jacob who was deep in thought

"I'm sure you know… Jacob… I'm doing this to protect Raim from Aro. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is very influential; they wouldn't dare to get her under his care, especially with Alice and Edward looking after her. Besides we can do more research about her there." Dylan explained

Jacob grumbled something inaudible for any of them to hear and they ignored it.

"I get to finally know what I am??? SWEET!!!" Raimie exclaimed excitedly as she finished the last piece of cookie in the bag

"Hmm… The cookies tasted odd… Dylan…" Raimie announced

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked

"It was cookies what was so odd tasting about it? It had marshmallows and chocolate chip in them! What else is there?" Dylan wondered

"Like… There was something else than the usual in it…"

"SHIT!!!" Dylan groaned


	6. Chapter 6: Check up

**Darkangelsonic: **It's been so long!!! This might be the last chapter I'd be doing for twilight in a while... I'm stuck so... I'm sorry. But after this I'm going on an Haitus on this fanfic. Oh... **And I don't own Twilight....** Enjoy!!!! XD

* * *

"Hmm… The cookies tasted odd… Dylan…" Raimie announced

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked

"It was cookies what was so odd tasting about it? It had marshmallows and chocolate chip in them! What else is there?" Dylan wondered

"Like… There was something else than the usual in it…"

"SHIT!!!" Dylan groaned

Dylan quickly grabbed the bag that Raimie was holding and tried to distinguish the odd smell from the cookies

"WHAT?" Jacob panickedly asked

"He said… 'Hopefully by then you're a vampire already.' He meant it… The cookies had vampire venom in them."

"DAMN!!! BARF IT OUT RAIMIE!!!" Jacob told her

"… But I feel fine!"

"No hurting everywhere or anywhere at all?" Dylan asked

"Nope."

"Strange… Are you a vampire by any chance? And didn't tell me?" Dylan mused

"NO!!! OF COURSE NOT!!!" Raimie shouted defensively

"She wouldn't smell so good if she was a vampire." Jacob added with a grin as he embraced her possessively.

"Whatever, wolf… We better get you to the Cullens before you mutate or something, Raim." Dylan replied sternly as he shaked off Jacob's thoughts about his sister

"We'll get there faster if you climb on my back and let me carry you there, Raim." Jacob suggested with a worried tone in his voice

Dylan nodded in agreement and took the back pack from Jacob and put it in his back, there was no time to waste. Jacob went to the bushes after and changed to his wolf form. Raimie's two of the most favorite people in the world to her were there with her, working together and taking care of her; even though they hate each other's guts.

"Ok!" Raimie said with a smile

Raimie climbed behind Jacob.

"Ready?" Dylan asked them both

Jacob nodded when Raimie embraced him from behind and closer her eyes. Raimie used her powers to link to Jacob's mind so she would know what was going on.

"Alright. I'm sure you know the way more than I do, but don't go wondering about." Dylan instructed as he looked at Raimie who was behind Jacob one last time just in case anything else would happen

"Sure, sure. Let's go already!!! I'm not letting her become a vampire." Jacob growled at Dylan and ran to the Cullen's

"Jacob, I'm fine, really! I won't turn into a vampire." Raimie told Jacob telepathically, but Jacob ran faster

Then after a couple of minutes, completely stops in front of the house.

"I'm not going in there… Please take me somewhere else…" Raimie muttered in Jacob's ear

"You have to go to Carlisle, you need a check up." Jacob said hesitantly as he felt her shaking in fear.

Dylan appeared not long after.

"Go with her." Jacob ordered

"Don't boss me around, wolf!" Dylan hissed as he carried Raimie off him and to the front porch

Raimie frowned at Jacob. It was so clear to her that he would leave again.

"Jacob… Don't leave… Wait for me here, please?" Jacob nodded

Raimie and Dylan went inside the Cullen's house.

"Edward… I need help. Where's Carlisle?" Dylan said to a young guy vampire who greeted them at the door

"I called him and he said he'll be on his way over here." A young girl vampire said as she came down the stairs

"Alice… Edward… This is my sister." Dylan started as he presented Raimie to them

"Nice to meet you, I'm Raimie." Raimie said trying to hid her fear.

"She's a… " Dylan explained

"Psionicist." Raimie finished playfully.

"Raim, stop doing that… You are such a show off; always using your powers." Dylan sighed

"But I'm bored!!!" Raimie pouted at Dylan.

"We did a little research about your sister. As I recall, you said she's a telekinetic, a telepath and precognitive, correct?"

"And now she ate cookies that have vampire venom and didn't turn to a vampire?" Edward continued

Dylan nodded while Raimie held on to her brother tighter than before.

"I'm fine!!! I'm not a vampire, ok?!? Put me down already!" Raimie demanded shouting on Dylan's ear.

"Wonder, who would win in a chess match, Raimie or Edward?" Dylan mused suddenly; Raimie had a competitive nature in her that couldn't be denied.

"You are not distracting me! Besides, we can ask Alice who would win." Raimie answered knowingly.

"She would." Alice answered

"She would?" Edward echoed as he raised an eyebrow

"She'll drive you crazy." Alice replied

"Typical, Raim tactic." Dylan commented

"NOW PUT ME DOWN, DYLAN!!!" Raimie screeched at his ear

"Alright, alright. Sheesh—" Dylan put her down

"Carlisle is here." Alice announced

And on cue Carlisle opens the door and enters the living room.

"Hi, Carlisle." Dylan greeted

"Welcome home, Carlisle." Edward said simply

"Welcome friends." Carlisle greeted Raimie and Dylan

"H-hello…" Raimie said sheepishly and hesitantly

"She doesn't seem to have any signs in turning into a vampire…" Carlisle walked around Raimie once

"I already told them… I'm not turning into one, despite unconsciously having eaten Felix's vampire venom. Come on! Will someone believe me already??? Please?" Raimie said

"Raim, we have to take precaution. I don't want you turning into a vampire and neither does that mutt outside!" Dylan scolded and Raimie crossed her arms in reaction to his statement before sticking out her tongue

Before hearing a howl outside the house and Edward and Raimie started to laugh.

" 'He's not a mutt.' He says." Edward announced to the people inside.

"I think she is right though; I don't see Raimie as a vampire anywhere in the future, as of now. " Alice told Dylan

"That's extraordinary! She's immune! I didn't know there would exist any human able to do that or much less seeing one." Carlisle exclaimed.

"Well… I'm—different… Not… Human… Exactly…" Raimie's tone became sad as the realization came back to her

"And the dog waiting outside… What's he doing there?" Edward asked completely changing the subject

"…JACOB!!!" Raimie shouted as she remembered her furry friend outside

In a flash, Jacob wrecked the door and into the Cullen's house, growling at the Cullens as if they had done anything to hurt Raimie.

"Jacob!" Raimie gasped

"Will you knock it off, wolf! You already destroyed their door; you don't have to be rude!" Dylan hissed at him

"We didn't hurt Raimie." Edward explained to Jacob

"Um… Jacob…" Raimie slowly walked towards the angry wolf

"I'm fine… Calm down… Please?" Raimie continued

Jacob growled at her suddenly and showed his fangs. Dylan stopped her from going anymore nearer to the wolf.

"Raimie, don't go near him." Dylan warned at her sternly.

"It's fine… I can handle it." Raimie muttered as she made her way to Jacob again

Jacob growled at Raimie again; he was like this lost little puppy only trying to protect himself from strangers who are trying to get him. He's instincts were triggered again by his anger and fear.

"Jacob, I'm fine. Come on, don't make a fuse here. We don't want to start a war." Jacob flinched at Raimie's words

Edward left the room and went up stairs as Raimie knelt down by Jacob's side and cautiously wrapped her arms around him.

"Jacob, I'm here. Don't worry."

"He's not only worried about you… He's also angry at Edward. That's what fuels his anger." Dylan told Raimie

"I know…" Raimie took a deep breath and a tear had escape her

"I'm just a replacement…" Raimie had caught Jacob's attention as she spat the words out

Raimie stood up suddenly and ran out of the door. Jacob got back to reality as he realized what he was doing was sort of the same thing as what happened Sam except it was the other way around!!! And it was stupid move!

* * *

**Darkangelsonic: **Well, that's it. See you when the Haitus is over hopefully real soon!


End file.
